videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Smash Bros. 6/Wonder Red
Wonder Red (ワンダーレッド Wodner Red) is the main protagonist of The Wonderful 101 series and appears as a newcomer in Super Smash Bros. 6. Attributes Some of Wonder Red's attacks can have their range, damage and knockback increased by rapidly pressing either the "A" or "B" button (just like The Wonderful 101's Quick-Time Events), depending on it's type, like how certain moves such as Luigi Cyclone can benefit from rapid-button mashing. He can wall jump, but cannot wall cling and crawl. He has a medium-small hurtbox similar to Mario's. Moveset * Neutral Combo: Wonder Red punches the opponent with a right hook, then catches them with a left uppercut. * Side Tilt - Unite Sword: Wonder Red slashes at the opponent with a sword made from blue plasma. By rapidly pressing the button, the plasma formation will become larger, increasing it's range. * Up Tilt: Wonder Red swipes at the air above him with the Unite Sword in an arcing motion. By rapidly pressing the button, the plasma formation will become larger, increasing it's range. * Down Tilt: Wonder Red swings the Unite Sword in a sweeping motion across the ground. By rapidly pressing the button, the plasma formation will become larger, increasing it's range. * Dash Attack - Unite Ball: Wonder Red forms a small sphere around his body out of cyan plasma, like a hamster ball. By rapidly pressing the button, the plasma formation will become larger, increasing it's range. * Side Smash - Unite Hammer: Wonder Red forms a gigantic hammer made of yellow plasma, which he then swings into the ground, akin to King Dedede's. The longer the attack is charged, the larger the plasma formation will be, increasing the attack's range on top of it's damage and knockback. * Up Smash - Unite Claw: Wonder Red forms two pairs of razor-sharp claws made of white plasma, and slashes violently in the air three times. The longer the attack is charged, the larger the plasma formation will be, increasing the attack's range on top of it's damage and knockback. * Down Smash - Unite Bomb: Wonder Red summons a bomb made of purple plasma, which he then throws into the ground whilst jumping as it explodes. The longer the attack is charged, the larger the plasma formation will be, increasing the attack's range on top of it's damage and knockback. * Neutral Aerial: Wonder-Red strikes a pose that functions as a sex kick. * Forward Aerial - Unite Drill: Wonder Red forms a drill from orange plasma that rapidly spins into opponents. By rapidly pressing the button, the plasma formation will become larger, increasing it's range and the speed of the attack. * Back Aerial - Unite Bowgun: Wonder Red forms a small bow from hot-pink plasma and aims over his shoulder, firing a short-ranged arrow. By rapidly pressing the button, the plasma formation will become larger, increasing it's range and speed of the attack. This also allows Wonder Red to shoot more arrows. * Up Aerial - Unite Glider: Wonder Red creates a glider out of cyan plasma, which lifts him upwards slightly. By rapidly pressing the button, the plasma formation will become larger, increasing it's range and the speed of the attack. * Down Aerial - Unite Tombstone: Wonder Red creates a large tombstone out of cyan plasma, which falls rapidly downwards, knocking away anyone unlucky enough to be beneath it's large hitbox. By rapidly pressing the button, the plasma formation will become larger, increasing it's hitbox size and its speed. * Grab - Unite Whip: A long, spiky whip made of pink plasma generates in Wonder Red's hand, which he then lashes out to try and ensnare the opponent. Acts as a tether recovery like Link's Clawshot and Samus' Grapple Beam. * Pummel: Wonder Red squeezes the captured opponent with Wonder-Pink's thorny whip. * Forward Throw: Wonder Red slams the opponent into the ground in-front of him. * Back Throw: Wonder Red simply throws the opponent behind him. * Up Throw: Wonder Red chucks the opponent into the air, before slapping them with the whip. * Down Throw: Wonder Red throws the opponent onto the ground before stomping onto them. * Neutral Special - Unite Hand: Wonder Red takes a stance as his right fist begins to glow red, but this move is more like DK's Giant Punch mechanically, as damage and knockback increases the more the move is charged. When unleashed by pressing the button again, Wonder Red's fist becomes engulfed in vivid red plasma, forming a giant fist and unleashes an almighty uppercut. **'Custom 1 - Unite Fist:' Charges slightly faster, but deals far less damage and knockback. **'Custom 2 - Unite Punch:' Charges slightly slower, but the plasma fist created is noticeably larger, meaning the move has a much bigger hitbox and deals slightly more damage. Has a fire effect. * Side Special - Unite Gun: Wonder Red forms a large gun out of green plasma, which he then takes aim and fires. A simple tap will cause him to immediately shoot 4 very weak shots in rapid succession. However, the more the button is pressed, the stronger the attack will be and the larger the plasma gun will become in exchange for taking longer for Wonder-Red to fire, transforming from a small pistol to a shotgun to a giant Super Scope itself. **'Custom 1 - Unite Launcher:' Shots travel a lot faster than Unite Gun's, as well as being easier to reach the highest stage by having a longer window in which you can button mash, as a result of higher start-up lag and reduced damage. **'Custom 2 - Unite Cannon:' Shots fired deal more damage and knockback, in exchange for being slightly less forgiving when it comes to charging up, as you'll need to button-mash even faster to reach the strongest stage. The shots also move slower and the move also has more end-lag. * Up Special - Wonder-Jump!: Wonder Red begins glowing white, before making a huge leap, leaving behind a wake of rainbow plasma. The move can be angled in an arc, much like Rosalina's. Wonder Red himself has a hitbox that lingers until he either becomes helpless at the apex of the jump or lands on solid ground. **'Custom 1 - Wonder-Leap!:' Grants a much higher jump distance, but deals no damage or knockback in exchange. **'Custom 2 - Wonder-Climb!:' Deals more damage and knockback, but is slower, travels less distance and cannot be angled, so Wonder Red will always travel directly vertical. * Down Special - Unite Guts: Wonder Red forms a protective shield around him that looks like a dessert pudding made of cyan plasma for 1.5 seconds. Works like Pit's in the sense that the shield can reflect projectiles back at the opponent for x1.5 the damage and at x1.3 the speed. **'Custom 1 - Unite Spikes:' Loses it's ability as a reflector, but instead works as a counter, sending back any attack for x1.2 the damage. High end-lag. **'Custom 2 - Unite Gelatin:' Increases the damage multiplier (x1.7 damage and x1.5 speed), allowing reflected projectiles to deal more damage back to the opponent, but has much higher end-lag and is much more punishable. * Final Smash - Wonderful Forever: Wonder Red calls upon the powers of the Wonderful Ones where they form a large W at the top of the stage. It then fires a ray of energy that can be controlled by using the control stick. It deals multiple hits as long as the ray connects with the opponent. It does more damage in the center of the ray compared to it's edges. Taunts * Up: Wonder Red does a thumbs-up pose similar to how he activates Unlimited Form in his base game. * Side: Wonder Red nods his head and looks to the sky whilst banging his Wonder Pendant. * Down: Wonder Red strikes a heroic pose, similar to his official artwork from his base game. Idle Poses * Wonder Red shifts his body from side to side eagerly. * Wonder Red adjusts his Wonder Mask with his hand. Cheer * Wonder Red! Wonder Red! Wonder Red! Wonder Red! On-Screen Appearance * Will Wedgewood (Wonder Red's civilian ego) jumps onto the stage from the top, before flashing his respective color as he activates Wonder-eyes and transforms into Wonder Red. Victory Poses * Wonder Red strikes a pose whilst saying "Team, unite up!" He says "I cannot be defeated" instead if he's on his purple color. * Wonder Red makes a variety of poses whilst yelling "Wonder-eyes Red!" He instead laughs if he's on his purple color. * Wonder Red charges up his Unite Hand before unleashing it. Victory Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dkr6WR-BXHk (Roll Out Jingle 1 - The Wonderful 101) Losing Pose * Wonder Red looks at the winner and claps at a moderate pace. Trophy Description Wonder Red has a trophy that is awarded each time Classic mode is completed with him on any difficulty. Wonder Red Wonder Red is the self-proclaimed leader of the Wonderful 101 and one of the newest members of the team. His passion for justice can be a bit overwhelming at first but that is only because he cares. Armed with his Unite Morph, Unite Hand; he can bash, punch, and grab enemies even larger than himself into submission. His "go-getter" personality and "act first ask questions later" mentality tends to get him into trouble at times but he always uses his mind and strength to get him out of those situations. UNITE TEAM! * The Wonderful 101 (WIIU, 2013) Wonder Red (Alt.) W.I.P. * The Wonderful 101 (WIIU, 2013) Costumes * Red suit * Blue suit (Wonder Blue) * Green suit (Wonder Green) * Pink suit (Wonder Pink) * Yellow suit (Wonder Yellow) * White suit (Wonder White) * Black suit (Wonder Black) * Purple suit (Vorkken) Trivia * Some of Wonder Red's moves has him using his team's other members' signature Unite Morphs. Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. 6 Category:The Wonderful 101